thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline of Innworld Timeline of events up until Volume 1 ~Tens Of Thousands Of Years Ago * The Gods died in a war.Chapter 1.07 R * The Elves vanished from the world.Chapter 3.07 H More than 10,000 Years ago * The first Quarass founded Germina.Chapter 6.12 K * Later than Germina's foundation: Khelta founded Khelt. ~10,000 Years Ago * The Magus Kingdom of Azervrish, the last kingdom of the Selphids. Under the rule of the Archmage Azervrish, the Selphids enslaved every race they could find in Baleros, until the host slaves and an alliance of various nations led to its downfall.Guestbook ~6000 Years Ago * The kingdom of Calanfer is founded.Chapter 6.03 * Creler Wars: The Crelers flood Innworld after Rhir had been abandoned.Chapter 6.67 ~5620 Years Ago / 1 Zekol * Start of the Rhir’s calendar, named Zekol. ~5200 Years Ago / 420 Zekol * Creler Wars have ended: Humans and other civilizations have taken back Rhir and killed most Crelers - it is a time of legendary-leveled people. ~5000 Years Ago * The Demons are first seen on Rhir and started their thousands of years ongoing war against the Humans.Chapter 3.35 More than 3800 Years Ago * Humans invade Izril and conquer the northern half, which buils the legacy of the Five Families.Chapter 4.09 ~3800 Years Ago * Regis Reinhart dies in his crypt where he serves his family from then on as their undead keeper of the legacy. Chapter 4.26 M ~3502 Years Ago / ~2118 Zekol * One of the Demon King’s Deathless creates the Vorepillars, and unleashes them into the Blighted Kingdom’s fields. This starts the Vorepillars plague that nearly starves Rhir for a decade.Chapter 6.68 ~3512 Years Ago / ~2128 Zekol * The Vorepillar plague ends. Thousands of Years Ago * Wistram is establishedWistram Days (Pt. 3) * Redcal, the drake hero, slays the minotaur king.Chapter 6.11 * Fall of the Strygian Empire. ~1863 Years Ago * The half-Elven empire finally falls to the combined military forces and they sign numerous peace agreements inconcession for the lives of their citizens Timeline.txt ~1500 Years Ago * The first keep is built at the place where Reim later stands.Chapter 6.54 K Centuries Ago * Vampires' illness started.Chapter 6.01 * Gnolls became incapable of receiving the Mage class. Those that tried became either Shamans or failed completely. * The city at the place where today's Liscor stands (said city was still standing proud 1000 years before current time), falls to curruption from within. They build terrible weapons, loose monsters in their walls, and the city turns into a Dungeon deep underground, only to be forgotten afterwards.Chapter 2.16 ~800 Years ago * The castle of Reim is built in the shape it currently has. 653 Years ago * The reign of Fetohep, 19th lich-ruler of Khelt, begins.6.55 K ~400 Years Ago * The last official sighting of vampires.5.35 H * A Quarass has last visited Invinctel on Baleros.Chapter 6.55 K ~215 Years Ago * Wistram throws open its doors to the general public. ~200 Years Ago * General Ironscale, once owner of the Heartflame Breastplate, died, leading to the Reinharts stealing her armor.Chapter 4.44 M Less than 200 Years Ago * Az'kerash was expelled from Wistram.Chapter 4.46 * Zelkyr's war - happened before the Gloaning Foothills Invasion. ~172 Years Ago * Empire of Minos formally surrenders, ending the War of Horns. More than 150 Years Ago * Ironbreaker conflict. (Implied to have happened before Zelkyr's war.) Chapter 6.40 E Nearly 150 Years Ago * Terandrian Humans invaded Southern Izril. They were defeated by a Drake coalition, including Arcmage Zelkyr.6.52 K This was possibly the "Gloaning Foothills Invasion", which happened after Zelkyr's war. * Death of Archmage Zelkyr and start of Wistram's decline.Chapter 3.30 Over 100 Years Ago * The Necromancer slew the Chieftain of the Gnolls, Kerash, who some had labeled the first ‘King of Gnolls’, and was thus dubbed Az’kerash, or ‘Slayer of Kerash’ by the Gnolls.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.3) ~97 Years Ago * Various Terandrian Kingdoms declare the Truce of Malcium, ending the continental war. ~68 Years Ago * The Antinium are first seen fighting both Demon King and Blighted King's forcesTimeline.txt ~40 Years Ago * The gnolls sent their representative to study at Wistram, who the academy then expelled, stating Gnolls are unsuited to become Mages. As a consequence, every gnolls refused to trade to trade with the school.Interlude – Krshia ~33 Years Ago * Jelaqua began her carrier as an adventurer.5.35 H ~32 Years Ago * Flos, the King of Destruction, begins his famous campaignTimeline.txt Over 30 Years Ago * Tekshia retired from her adventuring career and became the Guildmistress of Liscor's Adventurer Guild.Chapter 5.16 S ~30 Years Ago * Pomle was founded and its people fought ever since anyone who tried to impose their rules on them.Chapter 6.15 K * Falene graduated from Wistram.chapter 4.45 ~ 28 Years Ago * Minotaurs had a war with Terandria which Izril participated in.Chapter 4.06 KM * Petril’s Folly, a Terandrian war between the alliance of Calanfer, Gaiil-Drome, and Kaliv against Ailendamus and six other nations.Chapter 6.44 E ~Year 5 B.F. * The Antinium were forced to flee from their home because of the sleeping God beneath the earth of the continent.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1) * Death of the Blighted King after the Antinium escape Rhir (unrelated)Timeline.txt ~3 B.F. * 1st Antinium War (more than 1.1 years after having left Rhir)S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1) ~2 B.F * 1st Antinium War ended (lasted nearly a year)S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) ~20 Years Ago * The Forgotten Wing Company rose into prominence.Chapter 1.00 D * Flos began his "slumber."Chapter 2.04 ~17 Years Ago * Death of the Blighted Queen Timeline.txt ~15 Years Ago * Minotaurs attacked Baleros, although failed.Chapter 4.06 KM ~12 Years Ago * 2nd Antinium WarTimeline.txt ~11 Years Ago * Femithain is first elected as ruling Magus-Crafter of Illivere. Chapter 6.52 K ~10 Years Ago / ~12 A.F / 5610 Zekol * Goblin King War in Izril.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) (It was indirectly said that the war happened 10 years ago by saying that the "Goblin King’s rampage coincided with the assault on Liscor and the surrounding area by the Necromancer Az’Kerash") * Az'kerash unleashed his legion of the undead on the continent and attacked Liscor.Chapter 1.02 H * The village that surrounded The Wandering Inn, when it still was in the possession of a human man, was destroyed by the undead armies. (Ch.1.07 says it was a plague that killed all inhabitants, not the undead, so it's not quite clear which one is correct)Chapter 2.09 * Part of the Silverfang Tribe, led by Krshia, came to Liscor in hope to gain valuable information or objects that would improve their tribe’s standing.Chapter 2.34 * Klbkch and his Hive came to Liscor.Chapter 1.39 * Halrac and Ulrien founded Griffon Hunt.Chapter 2.31 * Garen and a Goblin with magic met and became friends, and after a while, they were like brothers. After some time they split up to learn and grow stronger, and swore to meet seven years later.Chapter 5.50 G ~8 Years Ago * Az'kerash found a Hob that could read, and forcefully made him into his apprentice. * Orjin beat the previous leader of Pomles and earned the became the new Strongest of Pomle. * Mountainkin Incursions, a war involving an army of Trolls and other giant humanoids.Chapter 6.21 D ~7 Years Ago * Ceria Springwalker and Pisces attend Wistram Academy.Timeline.txt * Relc and Klb became partners nearly 7 years ago.Chapter 5.12 ~6 Years Ago * Zevara started serving as Liscor's City Watch Captain.Timeline.txt * The Silver Swords were formed.Chapter 5.07 (Although 5.29 says it happened 8 years ago.) ~4 Years Ago * Ceria Springwalker and Pisces exit Wistram Academy.Timeline.txt * Garen joins the Halfseekers and becomes the first Goblin to ever journey with adventurers.Chapter 4.19 * Octavia moved to Celum.Chapter 6.02 * Terandrian incursion, backed by Izril's nobility, involving Manus (possibly the other Walled Cities as well).Chapter 6.33 E * The assassination of Tyrion's wife, Salva.Chapter 6.45 E ~3 Years Ago * Garen and the Hob with magic fulfilled their promise to meet again. They fought after Garen learn that his friend became a slave, and swore to oppose him if he ever tried to carry out his master plan. * The massive Griffin colony incident that nearly cost Griffon Hunt their Gold-rank status.Chapter 5.40 ~2 Years Ago * After finding 1 of the 2 keys for Velan's treasure, Garen betrayed the Halfseekers and slaughtered 3 of them for the key, before escaped to the High Passes and forming the Redfang Tribe. * The Horns of Hammerad were formed.Chapter 1.00 H Beginning of the Story ~Present / Year 21/22 A.FChapter 3.00 E / 5620 Zekol Autumn * Erin Solstice enters a Dragon Cave instead of her Bathroom.Chapter 1.00 Winter * Zel Shivertail dies after a battle between Reiss, Az’kerash and his Chosen.Chapter 4.49 Spring * The new Horns of Hammerad and a few other Silver-Rank adventures, kill an Adult Creler.Chapter 6.66 H The Horns would later be awarded to Gold-rank.Chapter 6.67 Summer Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Timeline